Stacie and Donald's Love Story
by BlackieZ
Summary: Rated M just to be safe. One shot...A story that shows the love between Stacie and Donald.


Stacie & Donald's Love Story

All my life I have dated boy after boy. Sleeping with most of them of course. Some people may think I am skank but, you have to test the merchandise out before buying it. This has always been my motto, and it was still my motto when I first met The love of my life. I never expected to fall in love with Donald it just happened.

Freshman year of college I met a sexy dark-skinned man with a lot of swagger, Donald. I tiptoed around my feelings for him. Did I want to date him or was it lust? It had been so, long since I had dated someone. Donald and I would meet up late at night and just talk, this talking progressed into a relationship. We secretly sang to each other while we were on stage but, we never took it any further until the championships. After the Bellas won the ICCAs I didn't care what Aubrey or anyone else had to say about Treble Makers. As soon as the competition was over I ran outside to find Donald. He was standing in front of The Treble bus talking to all the Trebles. Come on Stacie you tell boys they are hot all the time...why is this so hard?! I kept saying to myself as I walked towards them. Donald made direct eye contact with me. I got lost in his gaze of chocolate eyes. I walked straight up to him and kissed him. Right in front of all the Trebles.

He kissed me back and pulled me close to him; I could feel my knees weaken. In my mind we were the only people in the world, but he broke our kiss," Stacie." He whispered. I only looked at him," I have to drive The Trebles back to Barden, but I'll holler at you when we get there..." I smiled and kissed him softly"I'll drive real fast" Donald whispered as he kissed me back.

Once back at Barden Donald and I began a beautiful relationship like I have never had before. I've never had a guy open doors for me, buy things for me, or kiss me and not want to sleep with me. He was perfect.

Sophomore year came and I started school at Barden again. The Bellas received their own house, just like the Trebles have. Sadly, Donald had graduated and was working as a local DJ for a radio station; so, he wasn't around as much as I'd like him to be. He had a condo very close to campus. I usually stayed with Donald or at The Bella house during the school year.

Donald made sure to see me every day, and I loved him even more for it.

The day of semi finals Donald took me out to dinner and a club. It was a big date and we had a blast.

"Stacie..." Donald quietly said and took a deep breath as he placed my hand in his "Will you marry me?...I know we are young, but I couldn't imagine my life with out you. "

I know I dropped my mouth open. Was he serious?! ,"yes." I whimpered as he slide the engagement ring on my finger. My world stood still.. I couldn't think and I wasn't sure if I was even breathing. "I love you, Donald" I finally said as I kissed him.

I went to the Bella house on cloud nine, and I told everyone. The Bellas went on to win ICCAs Sophomore year.

That following summer Donald and I were married at Jesse's parents cabin in a small ceremony. The wedding was parents and Donald's parents were both brought to tears by our vows.

I held Donald's hand as we drove down the road to start our honeymoon. We sang every song on the radio, and finally stopped in Atlanta.

"I know you love the Braves, so..."Donald smiled as he held out two Braves tickets.

"I love you so so much." I squealed and kissed him

"Yea yea. I know" he laughed as he tossed a Braves shirt my direction from the backseat.

This was only the start of our honeymoon Donald had planned. After the baseball game we went to Disney in Florida. Once in Florida I became sick. I couldn't hold any food down and kept having night sweats.

"You want to head back home, Stacie?"Donald asked as he put a cold rag on my forehead

"No. I'm fine. Really. It's...probably food poisoning."

I had never felt so bad in my life, truthfully.

"Or..." He only said this one word and raised his eyebrows.

"Not possible. Don't even say the forbidden word" I shot him down but, he smiled and continued,"Your Pregnant." He shrugged and said the forbidden word, Pregnant.

It wasn't that I hated kids , but we are too young to be having kids.

I shot him a death glare,"Fine. Go buy me a pee stick and I'll do it. ... But! I don't see how it would be possible because we are safe every time." I added before he left the hotel room

"Umm. Not that one time" he laughed as he remember that night and closed the door.

The Bellas had a big party after the ICCAs ;Donald and I were wasted. No condoms around and I forgot to refill my birth control the day before so, we chanced it.

"Nope. Trust me. It is impossible to get pregnant after one time..." Donald looked at me and opened his mouth as of he were going to say something" trust me If it were possible ... I'd have like 4 kids by now." Donald laughed and left the room.

"This is stupid Donald" I said as I took a seat next to him on the bed to wait three minutes He pulled me on top of him,"Stacie, I love you" I placed my head on his shoulder," I love you too"

We both walked over to the sink and looked at the little plastic stick. "Pregnant" that was only word it read. I looked at Donald and he started laughing and hugged me.

"Your pretty excited about this " I said still surprised and still holding the test.

"Hell yea!" He pushed me on the bed and kissed me,"I love you Stacie and I love our baby. Yes we are young but, we will make it."

No matter how upset or worried I ever got. I knew Donald would always comfort me.

I arrived back at Barden for Junior year and told all the Bellas my exciting news.

I moved in with Donald full time, but I was sure to practice with The Bellas every day. I practiced until I was six months pregnant and then, I helped pick songs and choreographed dances for the girls. Beca and Amy promised my spot back senior year.

Going home to Donald everyday was great. He took care of me.

A few weeks after school started

Donald and I hurried to the doctor's office. "It's a boy." The ultrasound tech smiled at us. I was so excited and I thought Donald was going to cry.

The last few months of my pregnancy flew by and before I knew it, Dylan was born. Donald was attached to Dylan from day one. All of our friends came by the hospital to see Dylan, but Donald wouldn't let anyone hold or even touch Dylan.

It was hard going to school, having a newborn baby and Donald working full time.

Senior year

"Thanks for a great anniversary weekend." I smiled and kissed Donald before we got out of the car.

"No. Thank you." He replied smirking at me," I can't believe we have been married for two years."

"I can't believe I am graduating college tomorrow" I squealed to Donald as we walked up the driveway to our house.

"I know Stacie. It is exciting... I am glad you already have a job lined up" he snorted as he opened the door for me. I was offered a job to teach ballet and dance. I loved teaching kids to dance.

We walked into the house and a small handsome,dark-skinned toddler rushed to my side," Momma!"

Donald reached down and picked our son up," What you been up to lil man?" Donald walked into the kitchen with Dylan.

"He was great Stacie, no problems at all" Beca smiled at me,"he has gotten so big!"

I nodded and looked at Donald holding Dylan.

"I know..Dylan is adorable isn't he? he looks just like Donald." I smiled and winked at Donald.

"He really missed you" Beca said as she packed her stuff up.

"I really missed him." I said quietly. I couldn't believe how well my life has fallen into place. Yea, Dylan took up a lot of my time and I missed a lot of Bella rehearsals, but Donald is a great daddy and helps a lot. I couldn't imagine my life without either of them.

"Have you decided what job you are accepting after college?" I asked Beca before she left our house

"Yea, I am going to take Bumper up on his offer in LA" Beca replied,"party at the Bella house after graduation! 9:00!"

"I'll be there!" I yelled to her before I closed the door.

I closed the door and hurried to the kitchen to see Dylan. I pulled the cute toddler from Donald's arms.

"Aww I missed you." I kissed his chubby cheeks until he started laughing.

*The End*

I can add more to this story if you all really want ... Just let me know if you want me to continue it and I will try to.


End file.
